


Let Me See

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food Kink, Frottage, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel, Sam Ships It, Sam and Dean are Codependent, Sexual Humor, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants a peek at Cas's wings.  (And you know, maybe a relationship.)  What's the big deal?  Gabriel plays matchmaker but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sammy?" Dean started tentatively, "Have you ever seen Gabe's wings?"    
  
They were sitting on the couch in another run-down motel, watching TV with a couple of beers. Exhausted from the salt n' burn and a night of gravedigging, Dean had already had a few too many and was in an unusually chatty mood. 

"Of course.  Why?"

"I don't know. What are they like?"  he slurred.  Is it weird?"

"Uh," Sam laughed, "Well, it's a full-grown man with giant wings sprouting out of his back.  I guess that could be kind of weird... It doesn't bother me though.  They're actually kind of nice once you get past the initial shock of it.  They're... comforting in a way."

"When did you first see them?"

"I don't remember.  A long time ago.  Probably shortly after we met him.  I asked him and he showed me.  No big deal.  What are you getting at?"  Dean had been acting strangely all evening.  Something was clearly bothering him, but damn, he could really beat around the bush.

"Nothing," Dean huffed.  "Just wondered.  Have you touched them?""

"Yeah."

"What do they feel like?"

"They're feel like... I don't know, they're just wings!  Like a bird's but bigger." 

Dean shrugged.  "Have you..."

"Yes, Dean!  I've seen Gabe's wings!  I've touched, Gabe's wings!  I've slept under Gabe's wings!  Why are you so interested in Gabe's wings all of a sudden?"  Sam said exasperated.

"I'm not!  I'm just curious, that's all..."  Dean frowned and looked down at his beer bottle. 

Sam watched in amusement as a flush crept up his brother's face, and it suddenly hit him.  "Cas."

Dean jumped at the mention of Cas's name, suddenly snapped from his thoughts.  "W..what?"

"Cas was here earlier, wasn't he?"

"Yeah.  So?"

"So you're thinking about Cas, not Gabe.  Fuck, Dean.  When are you going to suck it up and admit your feelings to the guy?"

"Never," Dean shook his head violently.  "Cas isn't into me like that.  And I don't want to scare him away.  It's not a big deal."

"Yeah.  No big deal.  Just your entire life.  Why would  _that_  be important?"  Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam softened.  He didn't know what was bugging Dean, but he didn't want to pry too much.  "So you haven't seen Cas's wings.  Why does that matter?"

"I don't know, I just... stop asking so many questions!" Dean exclaimed, clearly flustered. 

Sam snorted at the irony.  "Sure, Dean."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, the strains of Star Wars from the TV filling in the silence.

"I asked him today," Dean finally said quietly.  "He got weird about it."

"He did?"

Dean nodded. "I asked him if I could see his wings, and he said I've already seen them, in the barn.  But I said I wanted to see his  _real_  wings, not that shadowy shit.  He got all weird and angry about it and then he just left."  Dean slumped sideways, dropping his head onto Sam's shoulder.  "I think he's really pissed at me."

Sam switched his beer to his right hand, depositing it on the end table next to him.  He threw an arm around his big brother, who suddenly felt very small and frail in this odd moment of drunken weakness.  "I'm sure he's not pissed at you.  It was an honest question. You know Cas just gets flighty sometimes."  Dean sighed and Sam took the beer from his hands.  "I think you've had enough tonight.  Sleep it off, Dean.  I'm sure things will make more sense in the morning."

Dean nodded numbly and stood, while Sam helped him to one of the two crappy motel beds. He stripped him down to this boxers and tucked him in tightly before getting undressed himself.

"Thanks, Sam," Dean slurred sleepily.  "Sleep with me tonight."

"Uh, what?"

"Like when we were kids.  Just stay with me?  I feel like shit."

Sam shook his head, grinning.  God, Dean could be clingy when he was hammered, but Sam didn't mind.  Dean would wake in the morning, all bravado again, and act like nothing happened. He'd bottle everything up and probably give Sam shit about 'chick flick moments' when he woke with Sam's arm wrapped around him.  It didn't matter to Sam. So what if they were a little codependent?  He slid in bed behind Dean and slipped an arm around his waist and Dean sighed contentedly.

"Night, Sam,"  
  
"Night, Dean."  


"...I really hope he doesn't hate me," Dean murmured.  
  
"He doesn't hate you.  Go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was awake early, so he dragged himself back to his own bed before Dean could wake up.  If he could avoid Dean's insecure 'chick flick moment' conversation he was sure as hell going to.  Still, he felt bad.  Dean was going to be miserable and hungover this morning, so Sam decided to get up and get him a nice greasy breakfast.   
  
Dean was still sleeping when he arrived back at the motel, grease-slicked paper sack of sandwiches and hash browns in hand.    
  
"Hey," Sam nudged him.    
  
"Mmmphff," Dean mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.   
  
"I'm gonna hang out with Gabe for a while.  You okay this morning?"  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
"No reason.  I brought you breakfast.  Tylenol's on the night stand. Call me if you need anything."  
  
Dean smiled a little.  "Thanks, Sam."

Dean, in true Winchester fashion, had reverted back to denial mode.  Sam bringing him breakfast gave him a boost but he was still in a pissy mood.  He wasn't quite sure why.  The wing-thing wasn't really a big deal, it was more the way Cas reacted to him.  He acted like Dean was some sort of weirdo or something. When Dean asked 'why not' Cas just replied with a clipped "Because I said so."  So Dean  _naturally_ told him he didn't have to be such a dick.  Cas got that smite-y look on his face and left before he could say another word.  

Well fuck him, Dean thought.

As usual when Dean was pissed, he found something to focus on so that he didn't have to actually think about  _feelings_  and shit. He went to the Impala and loaded up a bag, then spread the contents out over his bed.  He picked up his gun cleaning kit and sighed.  This could take a while.  He double-checked to make sure everything was unloaded and began rhythmically running the cleaning rod through each barrel. Within a few minutes he was much calmer, humming to himself (and possibly a little bit high on cleaning solvent and gun oil).  No, he was  _not_  going to think about Cas today.  He was going to clean the guns, sharpen the blades, and then fill salt rounds until he fell asleep if he had to, but he was  _not_  going to think about Cas.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
"Gabe?"  Sam said, ruffling his face into the head of sandy blonde hair resting just below his chin.

"Mmmhmm?" Gabe mumbled, sounding sleepy and sated.

"Can I see your wings?"

Gabe snorted, "Feelin' kinky today, Sam?"

"No, I just..."

"Shh, I like it," he laughed, sitting up.  He furrowed his brow a little and closed his eyes and within seconds there was an enormous pair of shimmery golden-brown wings stretched wide over Sam's body. Gabriel folded the wings behind him and  lay back down, partially across Sam's chest and Sam stroked the feathers softly.

"What's with you and the feathers today?  You developing a little wing kink on me?  Don't get me wrong -  I'm into it," Gabe grinned.

Sam laughed.  "Honestly, they're really comforting. And they smell... oh god, I almost said heavenly," he snickered.

Gabe laughed softly. "Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart."

"Dean was upset last night because Cas wouldn't show him his wings," Sam said thoughtfully, alternating between stroking Gabe's hair and his feathers.

"Hmph.  Cassie won't show him the goods, huh?"  Gabe teased, pushing into Sam's touch like a cat begging to be petted.

Sam shook his head.  "Guess not.  Dean said he got really pissy about it and left."

"Are they fucking yet or what?" Gabe asked bluntly.

"Pshh.  Dean will never make a move.  I mean,  _never_.  And Cas, well, I love the guy but he's pretty damn hard to read. I don't think he'd do it either."

Gabe nodded slowly. "He's kind of like a lost puppy, isn't he?"

"Well, most of the time.  Unless he's around Dean."

"Stubborn bastards.  Just fuck and get it over with already," Gabe said, kissing Sam's neck.

"Mmmm," Sam mumbled, kissing his forehead.  "Seriously. They both need to get laid.  This back and forth drama is getting old."

Gabe slid his hand up to Sam's chest, tracing a finger around his nipple.  "We should do something about that.  I'm tired of hearing Castiel whine too..."  he paused.  "You know, our wings are kind of a private thing.  We don't just flaunt them at anyone.  It'd be kind of like... I don't know, flashing in public."

"Really?"  Sam squirmed as Gabe flicked his tongue over the other nipple.  "You're always so eager to show yours off.  Perv."

He laughed.  "Do you know me at  _all_ , Sam?  I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. But Cas... Cas is a damn prude. Not to mention, humans aren't meant to touch our wings.  They can be overly sensitive to human contact sometimes. I'm an archangel and I'm old as fuck, so mine don't bother me anymore.  But Cassie's just a young buck... not to mention he's likely a virgin," he chortled.  "Dean could probably bring him to orgasm in a minute flat just by touching those sensitive little wings of his."

"Whoa," Sam flushed, not ready for the visual that just provided. "Didn't need to hear that part."

Gabe laughed.  "Who's the prude now?"

"I'm not a prude," Sam pouted, "I just don't want to hear about your brother's orgasm, that's all!  Particularly in relation to  _my_  brother giving it to him."

"Humans," Gabe taunted, rolling his eyes.  "You're so uptight.  I guess the four-man orgy's out then?"

"Dude, it's your brother!" Sam gasped.

"Only in name, Sammy-boy.  We're not physically related or anything. And frankly, who cares?  Two consenting adults?  A good fuck's a good fuck."

"Ugh, I can't believe I sleep with you," Sam sighed.

"You do more than that.   _You_  love me, Sam Winchester.  I haven't figured out why yet, but I'll take it."

"Yeah.  I haven't figured that out yet either," Sam grinned.

"You smart-mouthed little shit," Gabriel laughed. "I love it when you get all sassy. Now, speaking of good fucks, are you ready for round five?"  Gabe touched a finger to Sam's forehead and Sam laughed as he glanced downward.

"Riiiight.   _This_  is why I keep you around,  Better than Viagra."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Benefit of sleeping with an archangel, Sam."

"Shut up and put out already," Sam smiled, slapping his ass before flipping him over and pinning him to the mattress.

"Yes sir," Gabriel purred.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been  _four days_ since Dean had spoken to Cas.  Four days and Dean was pouting. They'd gone weeks without seeing Cas before, but dammit, Dean was sure he'd come crawling back the next day.

New case, new town, new motel.  Same old Dean.  He was still intermittently pissy, which made Sam feel pretty pissy himself - if Dean snapped at him one more time over nothing... well, Sam didn't know what he would do.  

  
He'd  _tried_  to talk to Dean - figured he should relay what Gabe had said about wings being a private thing and you know, maybe he'd really offended Cas.  Or creeped him out.  But Dean didn't want to talk.  He didn't even want to hear Cas's name, and he'd told Sam so in no uncertain terms.  

Sam spent as much downtime as possible staying out of his way, usually reading or pretending to do research.  He couldn't wait for Gabe to show up today just so he could get away for a while.

"Saaaaaaam," Gabe said, suddenly appearing in the chair across the room.  "Get your damn nose out of that book and let's get the hell out of here.  We need to talk about..."

He looked over his shoulder as he heard Dean returning from a food run.

"About what?" Dean frowned self-consciously.

"About the new sex toys I just bought!" Gabriel said cheerfully, without missing a beat. "I didn't know if your brother wanted warming or cooling lube to go with them."  He raised an eyebrow at Dean suggestively.

"Dude!" Dean yelled immediately, scrunching his face in disgust.  "Not cool!  God, Sam, I still can't believe you're with  _Gabriel."_   Sam just bit his lip and grinned.

"Aw, don't be jealous big boy," Gabe chided, clapping Dean's shoulder.  "I asked Sam if we could have a ménage à quatre with you and Cassie but he said no."

"What is  _wrong_  with you?" Dean grunted, pushing his hand away.  "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Matter of fact, we do!  Don't wait up," Gabriel winked.

Sam shrugged as he grabbed onto Gabe's arm and they both disappeared before Dean could even blink.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dinner is served!" Gabriel said, setting the plate in front of Sam with a flourish - steak, homemade mashed potatoes with gravy,and steamed broccoli, to appease Sam's love of green veggies, of course.

Sam grinned.  "This looks amazing."   Gabe was a hell of a chef when he actually  _cooked_  rather than just snapping his fingers.    
  
"Eat up!  Gotta get you on something other than damn salads. I don't know how you sustain that ginormous frame of yours on rabbit food," he quirked.   
  
"Well I do need to keep up my strength around you..."   
  
Gabe grinned and nodded and they ate in a comfortable silence.  After Gabe had finished his three-course dessert, he stretched happily and snapped his fingers.  The table was suddenly cleared save for two steaming cups of coffee, which they carried to the living room.   
  
"Well, down to business!  Do you know what I did last night, Sam?" Gabriel asked.. "I spent the night with Cas listening to him pine over your damn brother. And I mean the _entire_ night.  We don't have to sleep, you know!"

Sam grimaced.  "It's not much better on my end. Dean's not talking about it of course, but he's been snapping at me left and right over the stupidest shit.  He's driving me crazy."

"We need a plan.  I can't take much more of this."  
  
"I hear ya," Sam nodded.  "But Gabe, there's not much we can do about it.  They're both stubborn as hell."  
  
"They're also both prone to bouts of jealousy and possessiveness, right?" Gabe asked delicately.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sam questioned.  And suddenly he understood.  "No.  Gabe, we are  _not_  finding a way to make them jealous!  Do you know how hard Dean is to live with right now?  That'll make it ten times worse!"  
  
"Only for a while, Sam!  Then they get together and this whole thing disappears!  How often does this happen?  Every couple weeks they have some weird lover's spat!"  
  
"True..." Sam contemplated.  "How the hell would we make them jealous anyway?  I mean, Cas is easy.  Dean will flirt with anything on two legs, whether he's interested or not.  Just throw a pretty blonde girl at him and wait two minutes.  Dean though... how would we make him jealous?"  
  
Gabriel furrowed his brow.  "Yeah.  Cas isn't going to flirt with anyone.  And even if he did, he's so socially awkward they'd never know it... I can make it _look_ like Cas though. Trickster?" he reminded him.  "That whole warping reality thing comes in handy sometimes."  
  
"I don't know, Gabe.  I'd feel really bad about it..."  
  
"Of course you would, my sweet, sensitive little moose.  But think, it's for the best!"  
  
Sam sighed.  "I  _do_  want them to just get together already... Okay.  What can I do to help?"  
  
"Well first, you can finish your coffee. Then you can get naked and put that blindfold on and..."  
  
Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.  "You're impossible.  And insatiable."  
  
"Yeah.  You love it," Gabe's eyes sparkled with his usual mischief.   
  
Shit. Yeah, Sam did.   
  
"I'll take care of everything, Sam. You won't have to do a thing."  
  
"In bed you mean?  Well, okay.  I guess I could go for that tonight," Sam grinned.   
  
"Uh huh.   _I'm_  insatiable?"  
  
"Dammit, Gabe. I was never like this before you."  
  
Gabriel leaned over and pressed their lips together gently, then pulled back to nibble on Sam's bottom lip.  "I'll take that as a compliment.  Now about that blindfold..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wiped the steam away from the bathroom mirror and examined his face.  He looked like shit.  His eyes were ringed in dark circles, his skin was pale, and he was in dire need of a good shave.  He sighed as reached for the shaving cream and his favorite razor.

As he was lathering up, his mind began to wander.  He thought about the first time Cas had zapped himself into one of the motels they were staying in. Cas wasn't very good at pinpointing his landings back then, so he'd often show up  _right behind_  Dean - even if Dean happened to be shaving, buck-naked and fresh from the shower. He smirked a little at the memory.  It was funny  _now_ , but it had been pretty mortifying back then.  His smile quickly faded though.

"Dammit, Cas," he mumbled. It had been a little over a week now and he hadn't heard a word from him.  The guy sure could hold a grudge.  Dean still wasn't really sure what he was pissed about in the first place though.  (Well, except for the fact that he'd called him a dick.)  Why was he so weird about the wings anyway?  _Dammit, why do I keep coming back to the stupid wings_ , he wondered.

A knock on the bathroom door shook him from his musing.

"Hey," Sam yelled through the door. "Let's go get a drink tonight.  I saw a bar not far up the road that looks decent."

"Alright, Sammy.  Be out in a few."    He splashed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror again.   Yeah.  He could do this.  If Cas was going to be a dick well then maybe he would just go find some comfort sex to take his mind off things. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, rifling through his duffel bag for some clean clothes.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 "Dude, this music blows," Dean complained.  The jukebox was playing some annoying popstar-of-the-moment that made Dean's teeth hurt. "This is  _so_  not my kind of place."

"Yeah," Sam grimaced, glancing around nervously  "Sorry.  It looked good from the outside."

"Let's take off, Sam.  There's got to be another bar around here somewhere," Dean said, looking around and flinching at his surroundings.

"No!" Sam exclaimed.  "I mean, maybe we should give this place a chance first.  The beer's cheap at least!  Why don't you go check out the jukebox?  Maybe you can get some decent music playing"

Dean frowned but agreed.  "Fine."  He sauntered off to the jukebox, grumbling something about 'boy bands' and 'fucking blasphemy'.

Sam whipped out his phone quickly. 'Where r u', he texted.

His phone beeped immediately. 'At the bar.  Black trenchcoat.'

Sam glanced over to the bar and stared at the dark-haired guy in the trenchcoat again, but this time the guy turned his head and winked.

Sam clapped a hand over his face and texted again. 'The 'Casa Erotica' mustache?  Really?"

'Shut up.  There she is,' the message returned.

Sam glanced toward Dean to see a gorgeous blonde woman leaning against the jukebox, giggling as if Dean were the funniest man alive. Dean of course, seemed to be flirting back pretty hard.

"Sam?"  A gravely voice made him tear his eyes away from the slightly nauseating scene in front of him.

"Cas!"   _Oh shit._   Cas wasn't supposed to see him.   "Wha...what are you doing here?"  Sam fumbled, trying hard to ignore the fact that the girl was tightly pressed against Dean's body with her arms wrapped around his neck.  She kissed him softly on the lips before slipping him her number.

"Gabriel said Dean wanted to talk to me here.  I can see he's busy though. Perhaps another time."

"No, Cas...!" Sam started.  But Cas was already gone.  This was not good, Sam thought.  He already felt like shit seeing the look on Cas's face.  He  _really_  didn't want to see that same hurt look gracing his brother's face.

"Oh this is a bad idea," Sam mumbled to himself as Dean started walking toward him. The girl had already disappeared without a trace.  It didn't matter how many times he'd seen it, Sam would never get used to people disappearing into thin air. 

"Jukebox blows too.  No classic rock!  Can we get out of here now, Sammy?"

"I guess, Dean.  I figured you'd be leaving with that girl."  Dean pulled the wadded up paper with the phone number out of his pocket and tossed it at Sam.

"Nah.  Not interested."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you not interested in  _any_  girl that throws herself at you?"

"Gee, tell me how you  _really_  feel, Sam," Dean huffed.

"I didn't mean...!"  Sam said.  "I just mean, she was totally your type."

"I'm just not interested, Sam.  Let's go."  
  
Gabe gave Sam a little wink as they walked out the door, and Sam sighed.   
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Dean didn't even attempt to find another bar.  He found a liquor store and headed back to the motel.  "Sammy?" he slurred a few hours later.  He was laying on his bed half-dressed, empty whiskey bottle in hand.   Sam hated seeing Dean drunk.  He was fun after a few drinks, but once he passed that mark he could be a pretty miserable bastard.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What the hell do you see in Gabe?"  
  
Sam burst out laughing. "I don't know, Dean. He's really a good guy if you give him a chance.   He just likes messing with you because you hate him."  
  
"Pssh," Dean sputtered.   
  
"He is!" Sam insisted. "He's actually pretty sweet.  Do you know what he got me for our six-month anniversary?  A signed, first-edition of 'Slaughterhouse Five'."  
  
Dean stared blankly, and Sam rolled his eyes.    
  
"My favorite book, Dean.  Do you know he cooks for me?  Like actual cooking, not just snapping his fingers!  And once I told him about how you and I used to watch the stars when we were little, so he took me to this state park in Pennsylvania... and we just lay there on this mountaintop, stargazing.  It was so dark and so high up you could see  _everything_ , Dean!  The view was just... fuck, it was amazing." he grinned.  "You  _have_  to go with us sometime."  
  
"Hrmph," Dean grumbled.  "You sure we're talking about the same Gabriel?"  
  
Sam laughed.  "Yes, Dean."  
  
Dean grew quiet, his breathing slowly becoming more regular.  Sam stood and took the whiskey bottle from his hands, then flicked the covers up over him.   
  
"Get some rest," Sam whispered.  
  
Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Sam laughed softly and settled in behind Dean again, gently stroking his hair.  It was something Dean used to do whenever little Sammy was sad in their younger days and suddenly Sam felt like the big brother.  
  
Dean sighed softly. "Do you think I'll ever find that, Sammy?"  
  
"Of course, Dean. You just need to stop beating around the bush when you want something.  Look, about Cas..."  
  
"No!" Dean yelled. "I don't wanna talk about Cas."  
  
"But Dean..."  
  
" _Please_  shut up, Sammy," Dean begged. "I just can't right now."  
  
Sam sighed dramatically.  "You're so fucking stubborn."  
  
"I love you too, bitch."  
  
"Jerk."


	5. Chapter 5

"So how'd your meeting with Dean go?" Gabe asked innocently, flipping the oven light on to peek at dinner's progress.  "What did he want to talk about, anyway?"

Cas furrowed his brow.  "I'm not sure. He was busy with other people, so I left."

"Why didn't you... Hey, hey!" Gabriel yelled.  "I  _liked_  that book!"

Cas blinked, suddenly looking down at his hands which  _had_  been clutching a book a few minutes earlier.  He seemed genuinely surprised by the bits of ash and paper that were now drifting to the ground.

"Sorry, Gabe," he managed sheepishly.

"S'okay," Gabriel sighed.  "So why didn't you stick around?"

"There was this girl, and he was flirting and... I just needed to leave."

"Aww, Cassie. It was probably nothing!  Besides, there's nothing keeping Dean Winchester from flirting anyway. He doesn't even know you're into him!"

"And he's not going to!  Dean is into  _women_ , Gabriel.  Maybe if I had chosen a different vessel back then..." He sighed.

"Well you'll never know if you don't say something..." Gabe started, before he was interrupted by the doorbell. "Can you get that, Castiel?  That's probably Sam.  I have to get dinner on the table."

"Sure," he sighed, trudging toward the door.  "Hello, Sam," he said warmly."Come on in."

"Hey, Cas," Sam smiled nervously, stepping inside.  "Gabe invited us for dinner."

"Cas?" Dean asked, his jaw dropping a little.

Castiel froze in place.  "Dean?"  His blue eyes were wide and almost fearful.  They stood there just staring at each other for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"Um.  Hey," Dean recovered. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Likewise," Cas murmured.

The doorbell rang again and Cas frowned.  "Who else did you invite, Gabe?" he muttered, opening the door.  "Hannah?"

"Castiel," she drawled.  "Long time, no see. Look at you!  Sexier than ever!"  Cas stood there stiffly as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dean threw an questioning glance at Sam and Sam shrugged.

"Uh..." Cas fumbled.  "Come in?"

Just then Gabriel returned from the kitchen.  "I see all of our guests are here!  Hannah!  So glad you could make it!  We need to catch up!  Dean, good to see you.  Sam..." he strode forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before covertly pinching his ass.  Sam smiled and blushed. "Come!  Sit down," he continued.  "Can you give me a hand in the kitchen, Sam?"

:::::::::::::::::

"So is Hannah...?"

"No, no!  She's real! I didn't have to warp anything!  Hannah's an old friend of mine.  She used to have quite the thing for Cassie years ago.  Used to flirt with him relentlessly.  She'd have him blushing so hard it was hilarious!  So I asked her to do us a favor."

"Hannah's in on it?  I don't know if that's such a good idea, Gabe.  I mean, what if she decides she has feelings for him again or something?"

"Not gonna happen, Sammy. Hannah came out a long time ago.  Cas doesn't know that, of course."

"She's a lesbian?"

Gabe nodded.  "And married.  See?  Foolproof.  Why do you doubt me?"

Sam slumped down, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder. "I really hope this works. I hate it already."

"Aw, cheer up, sweetheart!  As soon as Dean thinks someone else is interested in Cas, he'll come running.  He's so possessive about him as it is!"

"I hope so."

"He will!  Now, do you think we have time for a quickie?"

Sam punched his arm playfully.  "It never ends with you, does it?"

Gabe just wiggled an eyebrow at him suggestively and began taking food into the dining room.

:::::::::::::::::

Hannah had managed to herd everyone around the table so that she was sitting by Castiel with Dean just across from him.  Sam had to admit, she was good.

"So you're the famous Sam!" she gushed.  "Gabriel has told me so much about you!  You must be something else to lock down  _this_  guy," she shoved Gabe's arm.

Sam flashed one of his shy, dimpled smiles and looked at his plate.  "I don't know about that."

She turned to Gabe, "Good work, man.  Hold onto that one.  He's adorable."

"I do have  _impeccable_  taste," Gabriel nodded, leaning in towards her. "Best fuck I've ever had too," he said a bit quieter.

"I bet," she returned.  "And he's so tall!   I'd climb that mountain any day..."

"Oh my god, it's like two Gabriels," Dean exclaimed suddenly, causing Gabe and Hannah to break into hysterical laughter.

"We're a lot alike, actually.   _Dean_.  ...why have I never heard anything about you?"

"Uh.  Not much to tell.  I'm Sam's brother."

She nodded curtly and turned to Cas.  Sam nearly bit through his lip trying not to laugh at Hannah's brief dismissal. Oh, Dean was going to  _hate_  her.

"What have  _you_  been up to lately, Cassie?" she purred, ruffling her thumb through the front of his hair  
  
"I... um..." Castiel stuttered.  "Not...much?"  
  
"Leader of Heaven's army and he's still so modest," she swooned, running her hand up Cas's leg.  
  
Dean cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry,  water went down the wrong pipe,"   
  
The room fell silent for a moment, save for the occasional clink of silverware on Gabe's exquisitely expensive china.  
  
Dean looked up just as Hannah leaned in and whispered something to Cas that made his face grow scarlet. Just as Cas's eyes met his, Dean jumped up.  "You know, I'm not feeling too well.  I think I'm going to go.  Thanks for dinner, Gabe,  This was great.  See you at home, Sam."     
  
Cas sat in stunned silence as they heard the tires squeal up the gravel road.   
  
"Actually, this has been fun Gabe but I really have to be going too.  I'm meeting Alex," Hannah said.  "Goodnight, Cas.  Take care of yourself."  
  
Sam and Gabe walked her to the door.  "Gosh I hope that worked.   Let me know how it goes!   _So_  nice meeting you, Sam," she said, smiling.    "And Gabe, I wish we had more time to talk.  Let's all get together and have a real conversation sometime, okay?" She gave them each a hug and headed to her car. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean?"  Sam yelled.  It was late when Gabe finally zapped him back to the motel and Dean was nowhere to be found. "Shit," he mumbled, panicked.  "I knew this was a bad idea, Gabe."  
  
"We'll find him, don't worry," Gabriel said, opening the front door.  "Look, the car's here.  He can't be far."  
  
"Dean?" Sam yelled again.   
  
"S...Sammy?" a small voice croaked.  
  
"Dean?"  Sam tore around the other side of the Impala to see Dean sprawled face-down on the ground. "Dean!"  
  
"Heeeey, Sammy," Dean slurred.    
  
"What the hell, Dean?  What happened?" Sam yelled as he and Gabe struggled to get him to an upright sitting position.    
  
"I flew, Sam!"  Dean exclaimed weakly, "Then the the ground got so high it hit me.  How did the ground get so high, Sam?"  
  
"What the fuck?" Gabriel laughed. "How much did you have to drink tonight, Dean?"  
  
Dean stared straight ahead for a long minute, thinking.  "Very many," he nodded somberly.   
  
"Ooookay then," Sam sighed, glancing at the footprints on the roof of the Impala. "Can you help me get him to bed, Gabe?"  
  
Gabriel nodded and they each slung an arm over their shoulder, practically dragging him back inside.  "Chair first," Sam said as they maneuvered him around the edge of the bed.  "You look like shit," he grumbled.  Dean's nose was bloody and his lip was split, and he also had a dozen or so bits of gravel embedded in his chin. Gabe held out two fingers, and stepped forward to heal him but Sam held him back.  "No.  He's fine.  I want him to remember this stupidity in the morning."  Gabriel nodded.  
  
"Here, babe," Gabe said softly, returning a minute later with the first aid kit and some damp washcloths.  "If you're okay here, I think I'll leave you guys alone."  
  
"Thanks, baby," Sam whispered.  "Go check on Cas.  I'll call you tomorrow."  Gabe leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam's forehead, then disappeared.   
  
  
"Idiot," Sam mumbled as he cleaned up the blood from Dean's face.  "You need to knock this shit off, Dean.  You can't drink your feelings away!"  He picked up a pair of tweezers and gently began picking the gravel out of his chin.  "You're  _so_ fucking stubborn sometimes..."  He pulled a larger piece of rock out of his skin and Dean winced.  Sam was so deep in concentration that he didn't notice how fearful and wide-eyed Dean had become. "You need to grow the hell up, Dean," he continued. He picked the last piece of gravel out of chin and wiped him with the cloth again before applying antibacterial cream and a gauze pad.  "This avoidance thing is bullshit...  Stop being so childish and grow a pair already.  Stop trying to find answers in a fucking bottle, because there aren't any!"  Sam suddenly snapped out of his tirade as he felt a drop of wetness hit the medical tape under his fingers.   
  
"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean exclaimed as a sob wracked his body.  "I'm so sorry.  Please don't hate me, Sam. Cas hates me. I can't deal with you hating me too.  I'm so sorry," he bawled.  
  
Sam drew back for a moment.  He'd never seen Dean break down like this and it scared the shit out of him. Sure, he got a little mopey when he was really drunk but this was... this was bad.   
  
"No, Dean...  _I'm_  sorry," he said.  "You know I don't hate you.  Come here," he said, helping him to his feet.  He pulled him close to his chest for a minute and wrapped his arms around him,  letting Dean sob until his shuddering breath began to slow.   
  
"Let's get ready for bed," Sam said softly, ruffling his hair.  He helped Dean with his pants so he didn't fall over, and when they were both down to their boxers, he helped him into bed.  Dean crawled under the covers and balled up in a fetal position, so Sam wrapped his body around his as best he could.  "I don't hate you Dean," he stated again.  "I love you.  Which is why I can't stand to see you hurting yourself like this.  And not only physically hurting yourself, but emotionally.  You act like you don't deserve happiness.  And I hate that, Dean. I hate it so much, because you do."  
  
Dean sniffled and hiccuped, still trying to stop the tears. They lay there silently for almost an hour before either one dared to speak again.   
  
  
"You gonna talk to me?  What happened tonight?" Sam nudged.   
  
"He didn't say a word to me, Sam.  He looked... annoyed that I was there."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
  
He sighed. "I don't even know why we're avoiding each other anymore.  I don't know what started this."  
  
"I don't either," Sam admitted.   
  
"And then... Hannah," he grumbled.   
  
Sam tried not to smile at the mention of Hannah.  "What about her?"  
  
"C'mon, Sam!  She was hanging all over him!  It was embarrassing to watch!"  
  
"...doesn't mean he liked it," Sam said softly.   
  
"I just... I saw red.  I was so fucking jealous, I had to leave.  God, I must have looked so stupid."  
  
Sam squeezed him a little tighter.  "You know, maybe you just need to talk to Cas."  
  
"About what?" he squeaked.   
  
" _Everything_ , Dean.  Everything."  
  
"What if he hooked up with Hannah?"  
  
Sam sighed.  "He didn't hook up with Hannah.  But you know, Dean, there's no reason he  _shouldn't_  be able to because he's not  _with_  anyone right now.  You keep screwing around and he  _will_  find someone eventually."  
  
Dean tensed under Sam's grip. "I'm scared, Sam."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"What if he laughs?  Or freaks the hell out?"  
  
"If he does, he'll get over it eventually.  But you can't tell me  _this_ , this drinking and crying and not knowing is better?"  
  
Dean sighed deeply. "I hate when you're right."  Dean rolled over to face Sam and put an arm around his waist, snuggling into his chest.  Sam began rubbing his back softly.   
  
"I know," Sam said. "I just hope you remember all this in the morning.  Get some sleep now, Dean."  



	7. Chapter 7

"Come out for a drink with me, Cas!" Gabriel insisted.  "It'll be good to get you out of the house.  I can't stand to see you sitting around here sulking anymore."

"Gabriel, I'm not good with social situations like you are," Cas insisted.

"Oh I'm well aware," Gabriel sighed.  "But you don't have to be social.  Just the two of us tonight, Cassie. You too good to hang out with your big bro?"

Cas sighed.  Gabe could be relentless when he wanted something, so he knew there was no point in arguing.   "Okay. As long as we're not out late."

"You'll be back in plenty of time to mope, I promise."  Gabriel grabbed his arm before Cas had a chance to change his mind and two seconds later they were at the bar.  Cas reeled a little, not used to being dragged and transported around by someone else.

"Sit," Gabe instructed.  "I'll get us some drinks."

Cas awkwardly arranged his trenchcoat and settled on the nearest bar stool, looking very uncomfortable and out of place.  Gabriel returned with two rum and Cokes and sat down across from him.  "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you the same," he said.  "Hope you're okay with sugar.  You don't drink that awful diet crap, do you?"

"It's fine, Gabe," Cas said, slowly sipping his drink while staring into space.

"Alright," Gabe sighed.  I thought this might help, but I guess not.  What's on your mind, little brother?"

"Nothing,  I'm just... enjoying the atmosphere?" he said tentatively.

"Riiight," Gabe drawled. He sat there waiting for Cas to say something else, but he didn't.  Instead Cas just stared ahead with those big sad puppy eyes.

Gabriel's heart was breaking a bit, but he decided that Cas just needed another push.  He gently snapped his fingers and the girl from the other night walked through the front door. He watched nonchalantly as Cas's eyes began to follow her.

The blonde woman greeted a friend who had come in behind her and they hugged briefly before she peeled off her very oversized brown leather jacket and slung it over the chair. Cas bit his lip.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Gabriel asked innocently.

Cas shook his head, eyes squinted in annoyance.  "I think I'd like to leave," he said quietly.

"Already?  We just got here!  Why don't you go check out the jukebox, Castiel?  Put some music on for us.  Here," he shoved a fistful of quarters at him.

A defeated grunt was his only reply as Cas stood and stormed his way toward the jukebox. Gabriel watched in amusement as Cas pretended to stare at the selections, clearly fixated on the women at the table next to him. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth however when Cas strolled up to their table and picked up the jacket.   
  
"Excuse me.  I believe this belongs to my friend Dean," he said, folding it securely over his arm and briskly walking out the front door.    
  
Gabriel howled with laughter.  Cas wasn't kidding about being socially awkward.  "Who  _does_  that?" Gabriel mumbled to himself, trying to catch his breath.  He ran after Castiel, who was standing in front of the bar, clutching the coat to his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world.   "Cassie?  You okay?"  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Gabriel," his dark blue eyes were wide and apologetic. "I have to speak to Dean."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dean was curled up on the motel bed napping. He'd been sleeping off and on most of the day, a consequence of being hung over, dehydrated, and completely drained of emotion.  He'd also been pretty achy from faceplanting into the concrete.  Sam let him sleep, forcing him up only a few times to make him eat, drink, and take some Tylenol. He didn't even stir when Sam went to answer the knock at the door.   
  
"Cas?"  
  
"Hello Sam.  I need to speak to Dean," the angel said determinedly.   
  
"He's....sleeping."  Cas was standing over the bed before Sam could even finish his sentence.   
  
"Dean," Cas said softly, nudging his shoulder.   
  
"Mmmphff," Dean groaned.  
  
Cas nudged him again.  "Dean," he said a bit louder.   
  
"Whaa...?" Dean grumbled.  And suddenly his eyes fluttered open in recognition.  "Cas?  What are you doing here?"  
  
"I... I came to return your jacket," he proclaimed, holding it out proudly.  "It's going to be cold tomorrow and you might need it."  
  
"Um.  Thanks Cas,"  he mumbled, scratching his head in confusion.  He groaned as he struggled to sit up on the bed.  "But where did you get my jacket?"    
  
Sheepishly, Cas realized he hadn't thought this through. "From... from that girl at the bar the other night."  
  
"What?  What girl?"  
  
"The one you were flirting with!" Cas exclaimed.  He took a deep breath to calm himself.  "You must have lent it to her."  
  
Dean shot him a puzzled glance.  "I didn't lend anyone my coat, Cas.  Wait... you were at the bar that night?"  
  
"You asked me to come!" Cas yelled.   
  
Sam, who had been watching this exchange take place, began heading slowly for the door.   
  
"No I didn't. I mean, I don't care that you did, but..."  
  
"Gabriel said you wanted to meet me there!"  
  
"Look, Cas, I know I hit my head and maybe drank too much last night, but you're not making any sense to me right now."   
  
Cas's eyes suddenly filled with concern.  He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly ran his finger over Dean's swollen nose and gently peeled the makeshift bandage off his chin.  "What happened anyway?"  
  
"Nothing," Dean insisted.   
  
"Dean..."  
  
"I got a little too drunk and dove off the roof of my car, okay?" Dean laughed nervously.  "It was stupid. But it's not a big deal."  
  
Cas shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Dean?" he sighed softly.  "Lie down."    He touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and the wounds began to close, the bones began to straighten, and even his headache went away.   
  
Dean sighed sleepily and smiled, closing his eyes for a minute.  "Thanks, Cas."  
  
Cas nodded silently, watching him breathe for a minute before he finally spoke.  "I should go."  
  
"Thanks for bringing my jacket.  Even if I'm too confused to remember why," Dean yawned.   
  
"You're welcome.  Goodbye, Dean."  Cas leaned down intending to kiss his forehead, but his brain apparently had other ideas.  A second later he found his lips pressed to Dean's, his tongue hungrily licking into his mouth.  Dean's mouth had opened gently, but he had gone stone-still in shock beneath him.  Cas froze, suddenly terrified of what he had just done. He stood abruptly and before Dean could even process what had just happened, he was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Shit's about to hit the fan, Gabe," Sam warned.  He was sitting on the couch in Gabriel's living room with Gabe stretched out next to him, head in his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"They were arguing over where the jacket came from and how Cas was supposed to meet Dean at the bar when I left.  They know something's up for sure."  He ran his fingers through Gabe's hair nervously.

"Well that's good!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Look, it got them talking again, Sam!  I don't care if they're pissed at me, so long as something good comes of this."

Sam nodded.  "I guess so.  I don't want them pissed at us either though."

Gabe guffawed.  "Pshhh, this was all  _my_  idea Sam.  I can take the heat.  I'm a Trickster.  People get pissed at me. Comes with the job description," he shrugged.  "They'll get over it.  They'll be happier once they're getting laid anyway."

"I'd laugh but it's probably true."

"We should celebrate," Gabe declared.  He stood up and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling toward the kitchen.

"Isn't it a bit soon to celebrate?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Probably.  I just want an excuse to eat, drink, and fuck," he said, pulling a container of ice cream out of the freezer.  He handed it to Sam and begun rifling through the refrigerator.

"Since when do you need an excuse to do any of those things?"

"Touché," he nodded in agreement.  "Hot fudge, chocolate syrup, strawberry, butterscotch...?" he asked.

"Hot fudge."

"Good choice.  So who do you think will crack first?  Nuts?" Gabe asked holding up a jar of peanuts.

Sam snorted. "Aww baby, you know I love your nuts."

Gabe smirked, tossing a handful into each dish before spraying them with a generous amount of whipped cream.

" I'm gonna say Dean," Sam continued.  "He had a complete fucking meltdown after you left last night.  If I never see that happen again it'll be too soon."

"I dunno," Gabe shook his head.  "Cas was downright smite-y tonight."

"Did we just become old ladies gossiping at the hair salon?" Sam quipped.

"More like an old married couple I'm afraid, my dear Moose.  Now eat your ice cream so we can have dessert."

Ten minutes later Sam found himself naked, lashed spead-eagle on the kitchen table, and covered in a copious amount of chocolate syrup and whipped cream.  "I don't know how you talk me into these things," he laughed, flushing a bright shade of crimson.

"Didn't take much convincing..." Gabriel mumbled, licking a clean stripe up Sam's inner thigh. "You were ready and willing like always," He lapped a chocolatey trail up his stomach, then sucked away the dollop of whipped cream covering Sam's left nipple before gently grazing his teeth over it. Sam moaned and jerked against his restraints.  Gabriel chuckled softly and started licking his way back down.  When he got to the now-twitching mound of whipped cream between his legs, he started on it with tiny little kitten licks, drawing the process out as long as possible.

"Ohh, you're just evil," Sam groaned.

"Patience, sweetheart," Gabe grinned. "You know I'll take care of you."

Sam shivered suddenly. "Whew, that was cold."

"What?" 

"That breeze.  You didn't feel..."

"Oh!"  a very embarrassed gruff voice squeaked.  "I...I apologize.  Excuse me," 

Sam jerked his head up just in time to see a beige trenchcoat and a dark head of hair quickly exiting the kitchen.

Gabriel suddenly burst out laughing.  "Uh... that didn't totally ruin the mood or anything, did it?"

"I don't even care," Sam panted.  "Just... unnh, keep going."

Gabe grinned.  "God, I love you Sam."  He began licking a trail up the other thigh, then quickly licked the rest of the whipped cream off of his cock before teasing the sensitive underside with his tongue. Sam purred happily, trying to buck his hips into the warmth of Gabe's mouth, but he was bound too tightly. Gabriel slipped it into his mouth and pulled most of the way out, gleefully watching Sam shudder before he began bobbing his head rhythmically.

"Mmmmphh.  Yeah, Gabe...  Just like that..." Sam moaned.

And suddenly, the front door opened.

"Fuck!" Sam and Dean yelled almost in unison.

"Oh my god!" Dean said covering his face.  Gabriel on the other hand, continued to work away calmly

"What are you doing h..."  Sam tried to say something, but quickly stopped as he started to come. "Oh!  Gabe!"

"Cas is in the living room," Gabe mumbled around Sam's dick, not missing a beat.

Dean ran out of the room faster than he had in his entire life.  
  
"Oh god," Sam yelled as Gabe swallowed everything down, then continued licking the rest of the sticky mess he'd overlooked.

Gabriel grinned.  He crawled up to straddle Sam's body and pressed a long lingering kiss to his mouth before finally starting to loosen the restraints.

With his arms now free, Sam drew him in close, panting.  "That was insane," he laughed weakly.  "But we should uh, get dressed quick," he motioned towards the guests in the living room.

Gabe laughed.  "Yeah I suppose they've seen enough tonight."

"Uggggh, they've seen way too much!  I can't believe you just made me come in front of my damn brother."  Sam's face turned scarlet at the thought.

Gabriel shrugged.  "You're so uptight.  Besides, serves him right for not knocking."  He wiped the stray streaks of chocolate down with a damp cloth then wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, gently kissing at his collarbone.  
  
Sam nuzzled into him.  "As soon as they're gone, I'm going to bend you over that table." he whispered.  
  
"You sure you don't want to do it now?" Gabriel teased.  "I mean, they've seen everything already..."  
  
"Gabe," Sam laughed.  "Get dressed."


	9. Chapter 9

"Cas?"  Dean said softly. The angel was sitting silently on the couch, staring at the floor when he walked in.

"Dean!" Cas yelped in surprise.  He stood up quickly, taking a few steps to put space between them. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know why I did that..."

"Oh no," Dean insisted, anticipating Cas's next move.  "You are  _not_  gonna disappear on me, Cas."  He lunged, intending to grab his arm, but tripped over Gabriel's shoe, which he could have  _sworn_  wasn't there a minute ago.  The misplaced force sent him sprawling forward, knocking Castiel off balance as Dean crashed down on top of him.

Cas stared up at him, his liquid blue eyes wide and fearful.  "Dean, I didn't mean to... I mean... I don't know why I..." Cas struggled against him, trying to right himself.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is goin' on!" Dean snapped, pinning Cas's arms above his head. "Why have you been acting so weird lately?  And why are you avoiding me like the plague?"

"I haven't been... I didn't mean to..." Cas stuttered. "You've been avoiding me too!" he yelled.

"Only because you freaked out on me one night and started avoiding  _me_!  I thought you'd get over it but  _goddamn_  you can hold a grudge!"  Dean was yelling now.

"I'm sorry,  I just..." Cas squirmed, trying desperately to break free.

"I don't even know what you were pissed about!  Just tell me what I did, dammit!"  he panted.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dean..." Cas sighed, "It's not your fault, it's mine."  
  
"Ohhh," Dean grumbled.  " _It's not you, it's me?_   Try again, Cas!  I practically invented that line."  
  
"Dean, please," Cas pleaded. "Just give me a chance to explain."  
  
Dean huffed, "Oh I've  _been_  listening, Cas.  So far you haven't said jack shit!"  
  
Cas took a deep breath.  "The other night, when you asked me..." he started, shifting again.  "Oh!" he gasped suddenly as Dean's leg slotted between his.  A tiny moan escaped his throat and his hips involuntarily arched forward.

Dean hadn't even realized how painfully aroused he had been until just then.  He paused for a moment to evaluate the situation.  Cas was panting hard beneath him, cheeks flushed, eyes still wide, but no longer fearful.  Dean experimentally inched his hips closer, and Cas whimpered. He gently mouthed the throbbing pulse point in his neck and watched in rapt fascination as Cas's eyes and head lolled back.  "Fuck, Cas..." he mumbled.

"I'm...,"  Castiel gasped, "so...sorry Dean,"

"For what?" Dean asked softly.  He was so mesmerized watching Cas writhe beneath him, that for a moment he forgot what they were arguing about.  He was far too busy staring at those pale lips that had locked onto his an hour or so before and wondering what Cas would do if he just...

He unpinned Cas's hands and tentatively took Cas's bottom lip between his teeth, gently tugging.

Cas closed his eyes. "Dean," he groaned, his voice pleading.

That was all the confirmation Dean needed. He reached out and lightly cupped the side of Cas's face, letting his thumb brush softly against his cheek.  Cas's eyes fluttered open for a second before he raised his head up to meet Dean halfway.  Dean pressed their lips together, hesitantly at first, increasing the pressure as he felt Cas respond under him.

Cas slid his arms around Dean's waist, dragging his fingertips softly up and down the small of his back.  Dean moaned and Cas took the opportunity to let his tongue tease into Dean's mouth.  All the anxiety he had been feeling a minute ago about whether or not he was 'doing it right' faded with each satisfied little moaning noise Dean made.  Cas could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, feel his body responding and moving on it's own accord.  In all of his years on earth, nothing had ever made him feel like this, the strange sensation of feeling giddy and slightly out-of-control. Nothing had ever made him feel like Dean Winchester.   
  
 When they finally broke the kiss, Dean pulled back slowly but he didn't get up.  They lay there panting and staring at each other for a long minute in astonishment.  It was a few minutes more before Dean finally dared to break the silence.   
  
  
"...wow."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think you could get us out out of here so we can talk?" Dean said softly, helping Castiel up off of the floor.   He rolled his eyes toward the swinging kitchen door, which was clearly being bumped every few seconds by two very nosy brothers.

Cas glanced at the door and shook his head in amusement.  "I think I can do that," he said, latching onto Dean's arm tightly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So... you think that girl was just some sort of Gabriel trick?"  They were back in the motel, casually sprawled across one of the beds talking -  _actually_  talking - for the first time in days.

Cas shrugged.  "You have a better idea?  Nothing about it makes sense."

"Freakin' Tricksters!"  Dean rolled his eyes.  "And Hannah?"

"I don't think so.  That's... well, that's the same old Hannah.  But Gabe had something to do with that too, no doubt."

"Does she always come on that strong?" Dean asked, trying to sound casual.

"Used to.  I haven't seen her in at least ten years...."  Castiel paused, smiling.  "You _know_ , Dean, jealousy is half the reason we're in this mess."

"I wasn't jealous!    But to be fair, that's not what started all of this!"

Cas sighed, and sat up cross-legged on the bed.  

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't say a word.  He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground, then took a deep breath and furrowed his brow in concentration. Dean nearly fell off the bed in awe as the room suddenly grew dark.  An enormous pair of wings rose up, blocking out the light from the bedside table lamp. Castiel maneuvered himself away from the light so that Dean could see clearly.

"Cas, you didn't have to..."

Castiel was trembling a little, and looking down at his hands. "It's okay," he said faintly.

"They're beautiful," Dean breathed, lifting Cas's chin to meet his gaze. Cas quickly glanced away in embarrassment.

"They're nothing special," Cas insisted, slumping forward.  "They're just wings.  They're utilitarian.  Not beautiful like archangel wings."

Cas's wings were sleek and shiny and jet-black and when the light hit them just right, they shone with a purplish-blue sheen.  They were, as Sam and Cas had said, 'just wings', but Dean thought they were magnificent.

"Can I touch them?" Dean questioned breathlessly.

Cas shuddered a little.  "I... I don't know.  No one's ever touched them before.  I've heard that they can be very sensitive to human touch."

"Okay, okay," Dean said softly.  "I won't touch."

Cas visibly relaxed a bit.

"So what's the deal with the wings, Cas?"

Cas sighed.  "Look, Dean, I'm trying to get used to human ways, but it's very difficult.  Angels..." He shifted uncomfortably. "...we mate for life.  And only our mates ever touch our wings."

"Oh..." Dean said, suddenly feeling very guilty and awful for pressuring him.

"And I guess when you kept asking, my stupid angel brain kept trying to convince me you were throwing me some sort of signal, even though I knew you just didn't understand what you were asking.  I knew you could never be interested in me, and that realization hurt.   Human emotions are  _hard_ , Dean.   I was confused, and upset, and scared and..."  He sighed deeply. "...and I ran.  I'm sorry."

Dean lowered his head, humbled at Cas's confession.   "You didn't have to show me," he said quietly.  "Thank you.  I'm sorry I didn't understand."

"No.  I should have explained."

"I'm not exactly the king of communication here," Dean grimaced.  "But for what it's worth, I'm  _very_  interested in you, Cas." Dean leaned forward and tilted Cas's chin upward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Cas pulled back, squinting and tilting his head in confusion.  "Dean," he started, as if trying to reason with him, "you can't be int... I mean, I'm in a male vessel..."

"Yeah, well that confused me for a while too but I've had plenty of time to think about that. I've been um,  _interested_  for a long time."

Cas looked up and smiled shyly.  "Really?"  
  
Dean nodded.  "Cas?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Put the wings away for a minute."  
  
"O... okay?" Cas said questioningly.  He folded the wings behind his back, and a second later they were gone.   
  
"We should probably figure out how to deal with our idiot brothers," Dean said resolutely, "but not just yet."  He pounced playfully at Cas, knocking him back on the bed and peppering his face and neck with tiny kisses.    
  
"Dean!" Castiel protested, laughing.    
  
Dean's mouth twisted into a sloppy grin, suddenly realizing he had never heard Cas laugh like that.  All he knew was that he wanted to hear it again. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Mission accomplished, Sam!"  Gabe said, jumping away from his peeping spot on the opposite side of the kitchen door.

"You think?" Sam asked hopefully. He had gotten uncomfortable spying on Dean and Cas a while ago, so he had slumped down in a kitchen chair while Gabe gleefully gave him a play-by-play (whether he wanted to hear it or not).

"Well they had a pretty hot kiss and then Cas whisked them off to god-knows where.  I think it's safe to say our boys will be in bed by twelve, home by three," Gabriel smirked.

Sam sighed.  "I hope so, Gabe.  I don't think I can deal with drunken, depressed Dean again.  That was awful."

"Aw, I know baby.  You're a good brother, Sam."

"I don't know about that," Sam said.  "But I  _do_  know I'd do anything to not see him hurt.  Why is he so damn insistent on never letting himself be happy?"

"You're askin' the wrong guy.  If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a hedonist.  But have you  _met_  Castiel?  They're perfect for each other!  Matching martyr complexes!"

Sam laughed weakly.  "All I know is, I'm emotionally drained."

"C'mon, sweetheart," Gabe said, running his fingers through Sam's hair, tugging lightly at the strands just the way Sam liked. "You look exhausted.  Why don't you go to bed?  I'll come up and snuggle you."

"Noooo, I"m okay," Sam insisted, yawning. 

Gabe grabbed a hand and pulled him up.  "Go," Gabe commanded, swatting playfully at his ass. "The table-sex can wait."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was late, but Dean was nowhere near ready to sleep.  After a week or so of not talking to Cas, he found that he suddenly couldn't shut up.   He was lying next to him, resting his head on Cas's shoulder in a position he never thought he'd be in - mostly because when he slept with women, they curled up to  _him_  like this.  But in spite of his usual macho bullshit, Dean had snuggled into Cas and wrapped an arm around him almost immediately.  He was comfortable, and surprisingly, it didn't feel weird at all. In fact, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

"...so you just walked up and took my coat away from her?" Dean asked incredulously.

Cas flushed a bright scarlet color.  "I didn't really think it through..." he admitted, lazily running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Cas!  And I thought  _I_  looked like an ass when I left that dinner party!"

Cas laughed a little and shrugged.

"So... about Sam and Gabe..." Dean started.  
  
"They're incorrigible," Cas sighed.  "But the worst part is, their stupid plan worked!"  
  
"Well... they don't know that for sure yet.  Hey Cas?  Do you really think Hannah was in on it?"  
  
"Absolutely.   I haven't seen her in years and she shows up throwing herself at me?  At the same time some mystery girl shows up and takes your jacket without your knowledge?  It's a little too convenient, don't you think?"  
  
Dean skimmed his fingers over Cas's chest, deep in thought.     
  
"...you think she's still into you?"  
  
Cas quirked an amused smile.  "I highly doubt it... you really  _are_  jealous, aren't you?"   
  
"Shut up, Cas.  Would you feel okay keeping us a secret for a few days?" Dean asked tentatively.  
  
"I guess so.  What in the world are you getting at?"  
  
"I'm think we should make it look like their plan backfired big-time.  Well, that or we just put hot sauce in their lube."  
  
Cas snorted.  "Dean!"  
  
Dean grinned.  "So plan one then?"   
  
"Well they certainly deserve it.  But I don't see how...?"  
  
"Do you think you can get Hannah's phone number?"  Dean interrupted.    
  
"I'm sure it's in Gabriel's phone.  I could manage."  
  
"Good.  We'll figure it out in the morning.  In the meantime, I hate to say it but I'm getting pretty tired."  
  
Cas smiled.  "Get some sleep, Dean."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, knowing full-well that angels didn't need sleep.   
  
"Just this," Cas said softly, still stroking Dean's hair.   
  
Dean smiled.  "That sounds really nice... but can we make out a little first?" he teased, pulling himself up to press a kiss to Cas's stubbly chin.   
  
"I think that can be arranged..."  
  
  
For the first time in his life, Dean slept in bed with someone without feeling the need to rush into some half-assed sex first.  Not that he wasn't ready and raring to go, of course.  But being with Cas was so comfortable and easy that for once, Dean felt like he had all the time in the world.  So they kissed and teased and touched; Dean took everything Cas was willing to give.  And when they were done, Dean had curled into Cas and slept.  For some reason, for now, that was enough.  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
Gabriel scanned the cafe, searching for Hannah.  They'd agreed to meet here for coffee and to catch up as promised at dinner last week.  Gabriel was a little disappointed that Sam couldn't make it though, since Dean had insisted there was a job 200 miles away that required their attention.  He loved how loyal and selfless Sam was, but there were times he had to admit that the Winchesters' devotion to their job could be a bit annoying.    
  
"Gabriel!" a voice called.  Gabe followed the voice to Hannah, who was flagging him over to her table.    
  
"Hey," Gabriel greeted, giving her a quick hug.  "I thought I was going to get to meet the wife today!"  
  
Hannah grimaced.  "She couldn't make it.  Long story.  Where's your better half?"  
  
"Stuck working, unfortunately.  So it's just the two of us.  Gives us time to gossip about them I guess."  
  
She laughed.  "So how  _is_  Sam anyway?"  
  
Gabriel spent an embarrassingly long time gushing about Sam as Hannah grinned, prodding him for more info.    
  
"I"m sorry!" he suddenly said, "Stop me now or I'll go on forever!"  
  
Hanna smiled softly, "He sounds like a great guy."  She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  "Gabe, I'm sorry that thing didn't work out," she suddenly blurted.   
  
"The thing with Cas and Dean?  Eh, not your fault.  You played the part perfec...."  Gabriel paused suddenly, a look of confusion crossing his face.   "Wait... I didn't tell you about that."  
  
"I know. I um, heard."  
  
He nodded uncertainly.  "I thought for sure it worked.  I saw them kiss!  But I guess they're just stubborn assholes.  Cas hasn't been around much and he refuses to talk about it.  Sam says Dean's been going out late and coming home reeking of booze.  His usual coping method.  I feel awful.   I was sure it would work. Looks like I just caused them extra pain instead."  
  
"Gabe?"  Hannah said softly.  "I kind of wanted to talk to you about this."  
  
"Huh? About what?"  
  
"Cas hasn't been around much because he's been with me," she said, looking down guiltily.  
  
Gabriel snorted and laughed out loud.  "Very funny, Hannah."  
  
"I'm serious, Gabe."  
  
Gabriel pushed his chair back and stared at her for a long moment. "You mean like..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you're a lesbian!" Gabe yelled, a little too loudly.   
  
Hannah shushed him, glaring at the people who were now gawking at their table.  "I never said I was a lesbian," she hissed.  "I told you I had a girlfriend.  I'm bi, Gabe."  
  
"But... but... what about Alex?"  
  
"She doesn't know.  I feel terrible.  But after seeing Castiel again the other night... I couldn't stop thinking about him!  I called him the next day.  We've seen each other the last few nights."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm confused. He's been pining over Dean Winchester for ages. And for him to get this close and then... It just doesn't make sense."  
  
Hannah let out a huff.  "Maybe he's just tired of waiting.  Maybe I'm just a rebound or comfort sex.  I don't know. I don't even care.  I just know that we..."  
  
"Wait, sex is involved?"  Gabriel exploded. "But Cas is..."  
  
"I shouldn't have told you," Hannah sighed. "But I didn't feel right  _not_  telling you either."  
  
"Hannah... you are my oldest and best friend.  But this sucks," Gabriel said bluntly.  "Hell of a position to put me in."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gabriel.  But this isn't  _about_  you.  Cas is a big boy.  He can make his own decisions."  
  
"I feel like I need time to process this," Gabe said slowly.   
  
Hannah nodded.  "I'm sorry, Gabe.  I really am.  Call me when you want to talk, okay?" she said, picking up her coffee and heading for the door.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Cas is seeing Hannah," Gabe blurted as Sam stumbled through the front door of his apartment.    
  
"What?  Yeah, right Gabe.  I'd kiss you but I think I'm going to shower off this shifter blood first."  
  
"I'm serious Sam.  I had coffee with Hannah today. They've been seeing each other the last few days.  Like...  _seeing_  each other," Gabe said sadly.   
  
Sam sat down feeling a bit like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Poor Dean.  Now I know why he's been at the bar every night. What happened?  What the hell is wrong with them?  They were so close!"  
  
"I don't know.  Fuck, Sam.  This is my fault.  How do I fix this?" Gabe asked desperately. "I'm a Trickster, I can do  _something_ , right?"  
  
"Honestly?" Sam sighed, "Cas can make his own decisions, Gabe."  
  
"Dammit, that's what Hannah said!" Gabriel grumbled.  "Sorry," he apologized immediately.   
  
"S'okay," Sam said softly.  "I'm going to shower, then we can watch a movie or something okay?"  
  
Gabriel nodded numbly. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves. The Destiel smut is coming.

"Thanks, Hannah.  You're the best.  Really, I'm sorry I hated you for a few days," Dean laughed into the phone.  "Yeah.  He's right here.  Hold on."

Dean handed the phone to Castiel, who was making the universal 'I'm not here' gesture but it was too late.  "Hi Hannah.  No, no, it's okay.  Yeah.  He did?  Really?  You are?  Congratulations!  I know, I know, he can be convincing..."  Dean lay on the bed listening, not so much intentionally, but the motel room was small.

Cas hung up the phone and perched on the edge of the bed.  "I guess Hannah's not so bad, huh?"

"I can't believe she agreed to do it." Dean shook his head. "Must have been a hell of a conversation."

"I still feel kind of bad, Dean."

"Yeah, I do too.  Sort of.  Don't worry Cas.  We'll tell them tomorrow.  Tonight they can just worry it out."

Cas smiled faintly.  "Do you know how many times Gabriel has Trickster'd me in my life?"

"Trickster'd? Is that a word?" Dean laughed. "But yeah. Doesn't it doesn't feel at least a _little bit_  good to get back at him?  We're not really even 'getting back at' him, just making him feel bad for being a meddling ass."

"Alright, maybe a little."  Cas grinned and lay down next to him.

"It's weird being in a shitty motel room without Sam," Dean observed, laughing.

"No offense Dean, but I don't really want Sam here right now," Cas said, leaning over and kissing his jaw.

"I meant weird in a good way," Dean insisted, pushing their lips together.  Cas made an adorable happy squeak as they kissed and it drove Dean absolutely crazy. "Mmmm," he groaned, pulling himself up on top of Cas, straddling his hips, and pressing his mouth into him harder until Cas opened for him.

"Dean," Cas moaned, gently thrusting his hips upward. "This feels really good."

Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at how utterly perplexed and turned on Cas was just then. Instead he just smiled and agreed.  "Mmm hmm."  He flicked his hips a little, increasing the friction between the two of them and Cas whimpered.

"Cas..." Dean mumbled into his open mouth.  "You haven't done this before, have you?" he said softly.  It was more of a statement than a question.  He kissed him a few more times before he could answer.

Cas shook his head.  "Angels don't generally do this," he flushed.  "Just... mmm... the ones who have been among humans for a long time.  Am I doing something wrong?" he panted.

"No, no!  I was just thinking I want to do something to you.  If you want to, I mean." Dean said quietly, changing up his thrusting pattern.

Cas nodded frantically.

"You don't even know what it is yet," Dean laughed.

"If it feels as good as this, I don't care," he huffed.

"Okay," Dean said, kissing him breathlessly before sliding his body downward to kneel between Cas's legs.  "Can I take these off?" he asked softly, finger lingering at the waistband of his pants.

Cas nodded again, wide-eyed. 

Dean slowly unbuttoned and tugged off Cas's pants. "And these?" he whispered, fingering the hem of his white cotton boxers.

"Yesss," Cas hissed.

Dean slid them down and Cas's erection practically sprang out of his shorts.

"Holy shit, Cas.  Who knew you were packin' heat?"  Dean mumbled.

"What?" Cas asked, suddenly concerned. 

"Nothing," Dean smiled.  "It's an expression.  Means you have a uh, large penis."

"Oh!" Cas blushed.  "Sorry.  I keep worrying that I'm doing something wrong," he admitted nervously.

"Oh Cas. You're not doing anything wrong.  In fact, you shouldn't be doing anything. I just want you to lie there and enjoy this right now, okay?"  Dean said, as he started kissing his way up Cas's inner thighs. Cas moaned softly and nodded.

Dean dug his fingertips into Cas's hips, listening to him gasp as he gently nuzzled against his dick.  He pressed a kiss to the head, lightly teasing at the slit with his tongue before he returned to lick up the base of his shaft.

"You okay, Cas?" he asked in a raspy voice he barely recognized as his own.

Cas nodded again, "Y..yes. More," he managed.

Dean grinned and wrapped his fingers around him.  He slid it into his mouth as far as he could manage, covering it in a quick slick of saliva.  He slowly started pumping with his fist while swirling his tongue around the head and Cas groaned loudly.

"Dean," he mewled desperately, "I feel...uh... weird?"

"S'okay," Dean soothed.  "It's supposed to feel like that.  Don't fight it, Cas."  He slid his dick back into his mouth and began rhythmically bobbing, letting his right hand wander to gently fondle his balls. He happened to glance up as he worked to see Cas watching him intently, mussed hair, ruddy cheeks, mouth slightly open in awe... Dean couldn't help but think it was the goddamn hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Cas's hips twitched violently and he fisted a hand in the sheets, frantically reaching for Dean with the other.  Dean reached up with his free hand and clasped it around his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  

"Dean!  I... um... Ohhhhhhh!"  Cas let out an impassioned scream as he started to come.  Dean's first reflex was to pull back, but he wanted so badly to make this good for Cas that he just sucked a little harder, swallowing the salty fluid as it spurted into his throat.  It really wasn't as bad as he'd imagined.

When Cas finally went limp and quiet on the bed, Dean rushed up to cover him with his body.  "You okay?" he asked, running a hand through his now-messy tangle of hair.

Cas nodded weakly.  He couldn't speak but his liquid blue eyes conveyed so emotion much at once, Dean found it a little overwhelming.  Slowly, Cas raised his head up and kissed Dean hard and full on the lips, then crashed back down onto the bed, still panting heavily.

"C'mere," Dean instructed, maneuvering him onto his side.  He spooned in close behind him, and pulled the sheet up before wrapping an arm around his waist.

Cas lay there a long time trying to collect himself before he spoke.  "That felt amazing," he finally managed.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded earnestly.

"Good.  I was worried that  _I_  was doing something wrong." he laughed softly.

"Why?  You haven't done that before?"

"No.  But I was determined to make it good for you," Dean said, feeling a hot flush creeping up his ears.

"Oh it was good.  It was really good, Dean."

Dean laughed, partially in relief.

Cas rolled over to face him, gently resting a hand on his cheek.  "You look tired," he observed.  "Get some rest.  You have to be up in a few hours."  
  
"I am pretty tired.  You'll stay with me while I sleep?"  Dean asked.   
  
"Of course."  
  
Dean smiled and closed his eyes sleepily, pulling him in closer so that Cas was huddled against his chest.   
  
"Goodnight, Cas."  
  
"Sleep well, Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I should probably get back," he mumbled tiredly.  "It's 3:00.  I wanna check on Dean."

Gabe nodded, "Okay sweetheart. I'm sorry about this, Sam."

"Stop blaming yourself.  You could only do so much anyway.  They're the ones who chose not to pursue it."

Gabriel sighed. "But he wouldn't be seeing Hannah if I hadn't..."

"Stop," Sam said, leaning in to kiss his forehead.  "He can make his own choices.  If it wasn't Hannah, it would have been someone else."

Gabriel smiled sadly. "Come on, I'll get you home."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dean," Cas nudged.  "It's 5 a.m."

Dean rolled over and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Deeeeean," Cas prodded him again.

"Okay! I'm up, I'm up," Dean grumbled. He rolled back over and stretched.  "Hey," he said a little softer as he blinked up at Cas.. "Guess it's showtime, huh?"  He yawned and sat up stiffly, pulling on his boots.  "I'll call you when we get there tonight." 

Castiel nodded and pulled him up.  He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and nuzzled his cheek before planting a tiny kiss to his lips, which made Dean smile far wider than it should have.

Dean climbed into the Impala and took a flask out of his pocket.  He took a quick swig, sloshing it around in his mouth until it burned before swallowing it down.  Then he took a little and splashed it on his neck like cologne, because what the hell?  He just hoped he didn't get pulled over before he got back to the motel.  He was sick of sneaking around already, so he couldn't wait for tonight when he could just be with Cas and not worry about getting caught. He knew this whole thing was kind of childish, but he also acknowledged that he wasn't exactly known for his maturity.  Besides, Gabe was always interfering in their lives somehow so he didn't feel too bad about making him second-guess himself.   As for Sam, he felt a _little_ bit bad about that.  Sam had been all concern and puppy dog eyes since he 'found out', which was equal parts endearing and annoying.  Still, Dean was sure he'd been in on it too, so he was going to lay it on thick.   
  
Dean pulled into the second motel of the day and parked the car, perfecting his drunken stumble on the way to the door. He dropped and fumbled with the keys before entering, cursing a few times for effect.   
  
"Again, Dean?"  Sam sighed, dragging himself out of bed.  "You've got to knock this shit off."  
  
"I'm fiiiine, Ssssammy," Dean slurred.    
  
"Yeah well you don't look fine. And you reek.  What, are you bathing in it now?"  He sighed again, louder this time, peeling off Dean's jacket.  "Sit," he commanded.  Dean sat and Sam untied his boots, sliding them off his feet, then commanded him to stand again.  He unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to his knees.  (Okay, Dean thought, Sam undressing him while he was sober was a lot weirder.)   He pushed Dean back down on the bed and pulled the jeans off his legs.   "Sleep it off, Dean,"  he said tiredly.  
  
"Sammy?" Dean whined.    
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Cas is seeing someone."  
  
Sam wavered back and forth between looking depressed and guilty.  Finally he managed a weak, "I'm sorry, Dean."  
  
Dean sighed dramatically, and seconds later he felt Sam crawl into bed behind him.  Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him gently.  "I'm sorry," he whispered. Dean knew that 'sorry' meant much more than Sam was letting on, and it made him feel kind of guilty.  He'd planned to give Sam shit about his needy spooning problem later, but maybe, just this once, he'd let Sam have his chick flick moment.  Dean leaned into Sam's awkward embrace (which was surprisingly comfortable) and slept in until noon.   
  
  
"C'mon, Dean.  Gabe will be here any minute." Dean had spent the last few hours 'sulking' around the motel room, still not dressed and ready to go. Usually Sam went to Gabe's alone, but he'd been dragging his mopey big brother along the last few days.  So when Gabriel asked them both to dinner that night, it couldn't have been better timing.   
  
"Fine," Dean grumbled, making a minimal effort to dress himself.  He left his usually perfect hair mashed to his head and didn't bother to brush the smell of whiskey off his breath.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gabe, everything smells fantastic," Sam gushed.  They had just sat down a the dining room table, where Gabriel was bringing out a huge Thanksgiving-style dinner, with everything from turkey to cranberry sauce.

Dean had to admit that Sam was right.  Gabriel was a hell of a cook.  It wasn't too often he got a home-cooked meal, and his mouth was absolutely watering.  He had slipped his phone out of his pocket to text Cas under the table a few minutes ago, but he was really hoping he'd have time to eat before Cas showed up.

"So how are you doing, Dean?"  Gabriel asked.  Dean and Gabe had never really been close to begin with, but things were extremely awkward now.  Gabriel looked at him with this hint of pity in his eyes that Dean absolutely couldn't stand, which made Sam's puppy dog eyes go into overdrive too. Neither of them had admitted that they knew Cas was seeing Hannah yet either, which kind of pissed him off.

"I'm fine.  Can we not do this right now?" Dean asked in his usual forced display of bravado, though he made sure to sigh forcefully afterwards.

Gabe nodded, and they began passing the food and eating in awkward silence.

Sam cleared his throat, "So Dean might have a job for us tomorrow in Springfield."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah.  Just a salt n' burn, I think.  But it's interesting because..."  Sam was cut off mid-sentence as they heard the front door open.

"Gabriel?"  Cas strolled into the dining room with Hannah, who was giggling and practically draped over him.  He stopped abruptly.  "Oh!  I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."  Hannah pulled away from him, wide-eyed as Gabriel and Sam exchanged panicked glances.

"Cas?" Dean exclaimed.

"D...Dean!" Cas stammered..

"Hannah?" Dean sputtered at Cas. "Are you...?"  he paused, flustered.  "You're... with Hannah?  Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas managed.

"Hannah!"  Gabriel suddenly shouted. "How the hell could you come here right now?  You know full well that Dean is Sam's brother.  You didn't think that maybe you'd run into him here?  And I told you I needed time to process this!  It's a bit soon, don't you think?  Unbelievable!"

Dean hazarded a glance at Sam, who was covering his mouth with his hand, looking down at the table and trying hard to disappear.

"And Cas,"  Gabriel yelled, "What is wrong with you?"

"Gabe, I'm sorry. Look, we just came because Cas left something in your guest room the other day.  He can go get it and we'll be out of your hair," Hannah growled.  She waved Castiel in the direction of the bedroom. 

"Shut up, Hannah!" Gabe was sputtering now.  "I can't even talk to you right now.  Just get out of my house."

"Gabe, calm down," Sam shushed, trying to diffuse the situation.  He stepped in front of Gabe, trying to talk sense into him, while blocking his view of Hannah.

"Sam.  Move," Gabriel said firmly.

"Gabe..."

"Move."  He attempted to shove Sam's arm away to no avail, so he just continued yelling, "And another thing, Hannah...!"

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and dragged him off to the side of the room, where they continued to watch the scene in amusement.

"I feel kind of bad for her," Cas whispered. "Should we say something now?"

"Probably should.  Hey Cas?  You know that phrase 'actions speak louder than words'?" Dean raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh Dean." Cas shook his head.  "I'm an angel and I'm socially awkward.  Even  _I_  know that's an awful line."

Dean grinned.   "Shut up, Cas," he said, fisting his tie and pulling him in closer. Hannah was yelling back at Gabriel now and Sam was still pleading for them both to stop, yet they somehow managed to tune all of that out.

Cas chuckled softly into the kiss at the absurdity of the situation, while Dean playfully nibbled at his bottom lip and he started giggling too.  Cas countered by kissing and nibbling a trail up Dean's neck, making him groan just a little too loudly.

Cas was suddenly aware that the room had grown silent around them.  With a final kiss, he slowly pulled back and glanced over as Hannah began laughing hysterically.

"What the hell?" Gabriel mumbled, looking to Sam for an explanation. Sam shrugged, looking just as perplexed, which made Hannah laugh even harder.  "You're such an ass, Gabe," she grinned.

"You and Cas aren't..."  Sam fumbled, trying to make sense of things.

"Nope," Hannah shook her head. 

"Are you two..." Gabriel pointed at Dean and Cas, "Wait.  What the hell...?"

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Alright," Dean conceded.  "No, Cas and Hannah are not together. Never were."

Gabriel was pacing and rubbing his temples in aggravation. "So why did they  _say_  they were?"

"To make you feel bad for messing around in our lives!" Dean grumbled. "With the hopes that you'll at least think twice before doing it again."

"You didn't tell me about the whole warping reality shit and the fake girl!" Hannah said.  "You know I hate when you do that, Gabriel.  So when Dean told me what was going on, I thought it would be fun to help them out."

"Fun?" Gabriel yelled.  "Do you know how much Sam and I agonized over this?"

"Serves you right," Cas said quietly. "You've got to let people live their own lives, Gabe.  Even if they screw up sometimes."

"Cassie," Gabriel sighed, "I did it because I thought it would give you the push to get you two together.  I want you to be happy, you know."

"I know why you did it.  And I appreciate it.  But you  _keep_  doing it.  I love you, but you need to stop," Cas said softly.

Gabriel huffed defensively, but for once didn't say anything. 

"So," Sam said suddenly,  "Does that mean you and Cas?"

"Uh, Cas and I are... something, yes," Dean started, not quite sure what to call their relationship yet.  He had a moment of panic that Cas might object to whatever term he did or didn't use, but Cas didn't even flinch.  

"How long?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Few days... since that night we left here..." Dean admitted, a tad red-faced and Sam grinned.

"Wait," Gabriel exclaimed.  "Since the night you left here?  That means it worked!  I was right!  Dammit, I knew I couldn't be  _that_  far off, you bastards!"

"Was kinda hoping you didn't notice that part," Dean grimaced.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. Thanks for reading. You know I HAVE to leave you with a little wing-kink, right? <3

Conversation had died down, Hannah had left, and after a beer with Gabe and Sam, Cas and Dean had retreated to the guest bedroom to relax.  They had propped themselves on the bed with a enormous pile of pillows to watch TV and Cas was curled into Dean's shoulder with an arm wrapped protectively behind him.

"Five hundred channels and nothing on TV," Dean lamented.  He clicked over to the classic rock music channel and tossed the remote on the nightstand.    He wasn't _too_ disappointed however, since Led Zeppelin's 'Kashmir' was drifting from the speakers and he couldn't help but hum along as he softly strummed Cas's ribs. 

"That's okay," Cas closed his eyes and snuggled into him further.

"The look on their faces when you walked in with Hannah was  _totally_  worth it."  Dean smirked, burying his nose in Cas's hair.

Cas smiled and nodded.  "That was hard.  I'm a horrible liar."

"You were very convincing.  And Hannah!  Holy shit, she can act!  When she nibbled on your earlobe, I almost lost it."

Cas clapped his hand to his face in an embarrassed gesture.  "Yeah.  That was weird."

"What, earlobe nibbling?" Dean asked, nuzzling his head out of the way to nip at his ear.

"Dean!" Cas squealed.  "That tickles!"

"Well give me something else to nibble on, then!" Dean teased.

Cas flushed.  "Maybe I should nibble on  _you_ ," he said shyly, sliding his leg over both of Dean's and righting himself on top of him.

"No complaints here," Dean mumbled as Cas began working little kisses and licks up the side of his neck and then down his stubbled jaw.

Dean turned his head and gently maneuvered Cas's lips to meet his. He was surprised at how comfortable and easy this had become, how much he craved the intimacy and closeness even more than sex for once.  Dean was used to sloppy first date sex, but with Cas, everything was different.  And while of course he wanted to, he was also reveling in the delicious torture of waiting for Cas to initiate it.  As far as he was concerned, Cas was driving and he was along for the ride.  Maybe he was getting old.  Or maybe he'd been around Sam and his chick flick moments for way too long.

Cas had begun gently moving his hips against his in between panting kisses and Dean squirmed underneath him.

"God I love you, Cas," he groaned in pleasure.  He paused, instantly terrified by the confession that just came tumbling past his lips. _Shit, shit.  Way too soon for that,_ he admonished himself.

But Cas wasn't scared away as he had feared.  He just leaned in close and whispered 'I love you too, Dean,' softly in his ear, and Dean felt like he could cry in relief.  Cas pulled back, kissing a trail down his chest.  He stopped around his belly button and sat up to tug his shirt off then made his way back up to Dean's waiting mouth.

"What are you doin'? Dean mumbled.

"Shh."  Castiel closed his eyes, and Dean felt his body shudder a bit on top of him as two giant black wings rose up from his back.

"Cas..." Dean said breathlessly.

Cas pressed a finger to his lips to shush him, then took Dean's right hand and placed it gently on the top edge of his left wing.  He hissed immediately nearly doubling over, and Dean pulled his hand back quickly.

"Cas, you don't have to," Dean whispered.

"I want you to.  Please, Dean," he said.  His blue eyes were wide and pleading.

"I don't want to hurt you," Dean started.

"It doesn't hurt.  Quite the opposite," Cas moaned, still moving his hips against him.

"Oh...  Oh!" Dean exclaimed, a little slow in comprehending.  "Um... how do I..."

"Just... slowly.  Gentle," Cas rasped.

Dean nodded, still a little afraid to overstep boundaries, but he reached up and caressed a few fingers across the top edge of the wing bone, watching Cas's eyes close as he gasped.  He stroked a few feathers lightly, softly, as if they were the most delicate thing in the world, working his way up one wing and then down one long silky flight feather.

"You okay?" Dean asked in a breathy voice.

Cas nodded.  "Don't stop."

Dean kissed his forehead and began the same process with the other wing, and then both wings at once as Cas practically purred on top of him.   _Preening_ , Dean thought _. I am preening an angel's wings right now._ He should definitely not be so turned on by this... or wait, maybe he should?  Cas was now kissing him frantically, fighting to pull his t-shirt up over his head. Before the shirt could even hit the floor, Cas's hands were on his chest.  Dean reached down to the base of Cas's wings, stroking his thumb gently over his shoulder blades, at the place where flesh melded with feather, making Cas squirm and groan in delight.

"Ohhh.  Dean, yes," Cas shouted, his body writhing as Dean touched firmly now, sliding from the base of the wing, up the wing bones and down to the tips of his feathers. He shoved his hands gently into the bulk of the feathers on the wing, massaging lightly and Cas started sobbing.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly.

His eyes rolled back and his body arched in response.  "Ohhh. Dean. Please," he huffed, unable to manage more than a one-syllable word.

Dean bucked his hips against Cas's and slid his hands in between where the two wings met and rubbed, massaging the area before running his hands outward, sliding up and across the edges of the feathery wing bones.

With that, Cas moaned loudly, pumped his hips, and whimpered a few times before collapsing weakly against Dean's chest. He folded his wings neatly behind him as Dean stroked his hair, giving him a minute to calm himself.

"You okay?" Dean asked, as the angel's breathing finally stopped hitching in his throat.

"I'm good," he panted.  "A little embarrassed," Cas admitted.

"Embarrassed?  Why?" Dean asked, wiping some stray tears from Cas's face.

"I didn't expect that to be so intense.  I uh, wanted to do other things with you too tonight."

"Other things, huh?" Dean teased, arching an eyebrow at him.

Cas turned a bright red.  "Sorry I didn't last too long," he grimaced.

"Nor did I, Cas.  And you lasted plenty long enough, by the way."

Cas finally glanced up at him.  "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Dean laughed and shook his head.  "Uh uh.  Let's just say I need a shower and some new pants.  I don't even know what just happened but I'm pretty sure I'm into it."

Smiling, Cas chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip.  He lay two fingers on Dean's chest and they were both suddenly clean again.

"Bet you never thought you'd use your angel mojo for sexytime cleanup, huh?"

Cas shook his head.  "As an angel, I didn't expect to be having 'sexytime' at all," he said, making the 'quote' gesture with his fingers.

Dean snorted.  "Did I just get you to say 'sexytime'?  Because that was freakin' adorable."

Cas rolled his eyes playfully and slid off of him, maneuvering him onto his side.  Dean's body went limp and compliant, allowing Cas to wrap himself behind him.  Though he shivered at the contact at first, Cas drew a large heavy wing over Dean's body, protectively covering him like a blanket.    
  
"This is nice," Dean sighed, surprised at how nice it really was.  Sam was right.  There was something intoxicating about being wrapped in his angel's wings.  He was warm and comfortable, but he also felt an overwhelming sense of safety, of  _home_.   
  
Cas nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Mmm hmm.  I was pretty excited about doing those other things though," he teased.   
  
Dean chuckled softly.  "It's still early, Cas.  Besides, we've got all the time in the world."  


End file.
